Not Now
by semul-sh-archives
Summary: ARCHIVED Sleepy Hollow one-shot fan-fic. Ichabod witnesses a disagreement between Abbie and Daniel. Because I'm dying to see any type of interaction with the three of them. Here's my attempt at it. [originally published: 08-23-15]


"Agent…"

"This'll work."

"Abbie…"

"I'll go…"

"Abigail! You're being unreasonable."

Crane looked up from his book. His eyes darted between her and the agent. The tension between the two was unmistakable. Ever since Abbie had introduced Agent Daniel Reynolds to their secret world, the overall tension between the two agents had increased to vigorously ardent levels. This, of course, made Crane feel quite uneasy to say the least.

Tension and frustration between two people were just superficial emotions masking deeply rooted sentiments. It was obvious that those sentiments were present between them, especially after she had confessed to him their past acquaintance. The mere thought of them sharing a strong connection made Crane feel out of place every time he entered a room with the two of them, as if he were intruding upon something intimate.

Abbie paused, her lips slightly parted, and blinked at Agent Reynolds. After a moment of tense silence, she raised her brows. "Excuse me?" she asked disbelievingly.

Crane fought back a smirk as his fingers slowly turned the pages of the book in front of him, not bothering to look at its contents. He knew by her tone that she had this situation handled yet he still felt unsettled. It did not upset him to know that Abbie had close relationships with men, it upset him that this particular man had a bond with her that could potentially rival theirs. However, it now appeared that his former theory of their potential bond was being disproven.

If there was one thing he learned in his time during this century, it was to avoid disagreements with Abbie. Primarily because she was usually right. Her detached and logical perspective on situations were generally accurate. Something he had to learn over and over again through first-hand experience. For Agent Reynolds to openly disagree with her soundly strategic plan was both bold and extremely foolish. Anyone who shared a bond with Abbie knew that. However, Crane was not about to point this out. To him, Agent Reynolds making a fool of himself was something he didn't mind beholding. Nor would he be opposed to the agent unwisely straining the trust Abbie had bestowed upon him.

Abbie had introduced him to their world, their secret war, and, now, their archives. The sharing of her secrets, technically their secrets, was as vulnerable as she could manage to be with someone and this agent was pushing her boundaries. If this disagreement were to lead to a discord between her and the agent, then so be it. He was not going to interfere.

Agent Reynolds crossed his arms and raised a brow in return. Seemingly unimpressed with Abbie's incredulity, he tilted his head slightly before gently explaining, "You can't go off and take this on by yourself. You'll get yourself killed."

Abbie practically guffawed. She widened her eyes at Crane from across the room as if to confirm the ridiculousness of the man in front of her. Crane remained silent but raised his brow in solidarity.

She clenched her eyes shut and held up both hands. She took a steadying breath. "Alright, alright, hold on. Let me see if I got this right. You came back here literally out of nowhere after all these years and expect to run my team? To run me? Ha, this is just…," she said, shaking her head in astonishment at his nerve.

Agent Reynolds smiled tightly. He bowed his head and folded his hands behind his back. "Yes, Abbie, I do. And you want to know why? Because I'm your boss. My job is to look out for you and you will do as I say," he said firmly.

Something snapped inside of her. Crane held his breath. Her eyes filled with fury and she clenched her fists in rage. He had never seen such unbridled anger emanate from his partner. She would become impatient with him. Irritated, yes. Perhaps even infuriated at his thoughtlessness but never purely angry. But then again, Crane had never dared to explicitly exert control over her or her actions by giving her orders.

He may be ancient but he was no idiot. Abbie did not appreciate being confronted and, in reference to the most recent motion picture he'd seen, nobody puts Abbie in a corner. As much as it caused him pain to refrain himself from putting forth his opinion on the matter, Crane continued leafing through the pages of his book as he quietly observed how their disagreement unfolded.

She approached the agent menacingly. She was petite in stature but the fury springing from her entire being made her as intimidating as a horseman himself. "You have no idea of what you stepped into! This isn't some God damn game! You can't just give orders left and right as you please. You don't know what's at stake. This is life or death not just for us but for countless other actual human lives," she snapped, firmly pointing her finger toward the door of the archives as if for emphasis.

Agent Reynolds replied with an equal amount of indignation. "And you think I don't get that? Really? I know some weird ass shit is going down. And I know you think that you're the only one who can fight it but you're wrong. You can't be the only one putting your life on the line! Like you said, you have a _team_ behind you," he brashly reminded her.

The instant Agent Reynolds' voice increased in volume, Crane rose from his seat and eyed them both carefully. His hand uneasily twitched. He wouldn't intervene but was prepared to do anything for her, were she to require his assistance.

Abbie glared at Agent Reynolds. She sucked in her cheeks and pursed her lips. The agent slowly approached her. Crane instinctively took a step forward as well. His nerve was on edge and if this supposed gentleman dared to continue shouting at her, Crane would be more than happy to put him in his place. Abbie perceived Crane's movement from the corner of her eye. She dismissed his intention with a slight shake of her head. Crane immediately stilled. She crossed her arms protectively in front of her as the agent continued to close in on her.

"More importantly, Abbie, I've got your back. Me, I do. And I'm not going anywhere. I won't let anything happen to you, Abigail," he added softly.

Crane winced at his usage of her full name. The way he said it was so personal, so intimate. He knew had no right and no reason but he felt a twinge of covetousness. Those were his words. He and Abbie were the ones who shared the holy bond. He was hers and only hers from now until his last breath left his body. He should be the one reassuring her of not feeling alone, not this impostor.

Abbie's shoulders sagged as she lowered her arms. She closed her eyes tiredly. Crane furrowed his brow. He had never witnessed Abbie relent so quickly. It was if the mere sound of this agent's voice put her at ease. It was disconcerting.

"Yeah, where have I heard that line before?" she asked doubtfully, raising her brow.

Agent Reynolds nodded solemnly. "You said it: before. That was before. This isn't then. This is now and I'm right here. I'm right in front of you," he said, staring into her eyes intensely. Crane narrowed his eyes as he observed him gaze down at his partner. His eyes reflected an immense warmth Crane had never witnessed anyone give Abbie, except for himself of course.

It pained him to admit it but Agent Reynolds was different from any of Abbie's former beaus. This one looked at her as he once did at Katrina centuries ago when his heart was bursting with unconditional adoration and wonder for the woman he had loved.

Perhaps sensing the intensity of feelings Crane had perceived, Abbie closed her eyes and shook her head. She took a step back and turned her back to the agent. She clenched her jaw and breathed slowly. Crane knew this was her method of calming her emotions and attempting to see reason in confusing times. He wanted to run to her side and banish this intruder from ever laying eyes on her again. But then the agent's hands firmly gripped her shoulders. He turned her toward him and looked down at her, eyes filled with profound ardor and tenderness.

"Please, Abbie. Trust me. I know I don't deserve it but trust me," he murmured, his voice lowered to a soothing rumble as he gently stroked her shoulders with his thumbs. Abbie's lips gently parted as she looked up at him. Had it not been for the panic and uncertainty in her eyes, Crane may have excused himself from their presence. However, it was his duty to protect her, even from the man who was unequivocally and, perhaps even, deservedly in love with her.

She was not ready.

A consenting woman willing to give her heart away did so with affection and happiness not sheer terror. Crane cleared his throat, "Agent Reynolds, Ms. Mills has made it clear that she is capable of making her own decisions without your input."

Crane's interruption seemed to have broken the terrifying spell she was giving into. Abbie shrugged out of his grip and looked away. She folded her arms tightly across her chest, appearing unmoved by Agent Reynolds' previous pleas.

Agent Reynolds nodded somberly. He took a few steps back and grabbed his jacket from the table. He sighed, "You know what? You're right, Crane. Ms. Mills is more than capable of making decisions without _anybody's_ input." He shook his head and walked out the archive's door.

The sound of the door closing echoed throughout the room. Abbie practically deflated once he left. She hung her head. Crane, unsure of how to proceed, took a deep breath, ready to provide his partner with the words needed to raise her spirits.

"Not now, Crane."

"Understandable. Completely reasonable. I will be here when you…," declared Crane as Abbie ignored him and walked out the door leading to the tunnels, a loud bang of the door following her exit.

Crane nervously flexed his hand, looking around the quiet room. It was suddenly becoming clear to him why Abbie never approved of Katrina being in the archives with them; being left behind, alone, in this room was one of the most wretched feelings in the world.


End file.
